


Freckled Goddess & Queenbee

by PanicAtTheVictoria



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Vortex Club, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheVictoria/pseuds/PanicAtTheVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasefield vortex club AU where Victoria has a obvious crush on Maxine<br/>Rumors circulated around Blackwell academy toward their queen bee and a certain freckled senior. Students whispered among themselves about Victoria and her new gal pal in Vortex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's officially I'm so deep in the Chasefield ship I'm writing fanfiction again! This is just me writing down headcanons and incorporating plot. I'm a newbie trash writer don't mind me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rumors circulated around Blackwell academy toward their queen bee and a certain freckled senior. Students whispered among themselves about Victoria and her new gal pal in vortex club. Graffiti filled the bathroom stalls with statements such as, “Ikky Vicky likes pussy” and her own personal favorite, “Queen Gaytoria”. Victoria wasn’t offended whatso ever. In fact, she took pride in her sexuality, just like she did in her photography. It was the last thing she found insecure with herself. She had plenty of inner demons but being gay wasn’t one of them.   
“Goddamn people certainly give to many fucks about your sexual preference Victoria.” Nathan complained as he painted Victoria’s nails. It was their hangout night, which usually consisted of anime binge watching, shit talking and painting nails (a secret talent of Nathan’s). “I think it’s funny as hell,” the blonde scoffed, “it’s to bad Maxine Densefield still hasn’t got the hint I’ve got a big fat lesbian crush on her.”   
Nathan finished painting Victoria’s left hand and begun his work on the right hand.   
“I swear to god Tori, your romancing flirting skills are horrible.” He laughs.  
Victoria gives him the stink eye and frowns.  
“How so?”  
“You once told her that she was a ‘poubelle hippie’ you called her hipster trash in French.”  
“She laughed though and said it sounded ‘classy’”.  
Nathan signed at his best friend. Victoria and Maxine are both so very clueless.


	2. No Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria doesn't see her crush at the party.

The Vortex party was as rowdy as Victoria imagined it to be. It was the official end of the 1st quarter at Blackwell, and students seemed to always celebrate by getting shitfaced. The ice queen, Taylor and Courtney stayed in their VIP section, sipping their exclusive club alcoholic beverages. They weren't even hit with a buzz yet. The blonde made small talk with her other fellow Vortex club members but couldn't help searching for Maxine. The small brunette was no where to be found. Victoria's worry grew as each party song passed, so she sent a quick message.  
Victoria: are you at the party?  
She waited impatiently for a reply.  
"Where's poubelle hippie?" Nathan teased entering the VIP section.  
"Pou-bell what now?" Courtney questioned.  
"Maxine Caulfield." Taylor smirked elbowing Courtney. A slight blush erupted on Victoria. Her phone vibrated before she could retort an a comment back at her friend.   
Maxine: not feeling the party scene :( right now   
Victoria frowned. She was disappointed. Maxine had helped plan a big chunk of the party. Her being a no show was uncharacteristic.   
Victoria: what's up???  
Maxine: i like to party vic but tonight i just want something mellow...no booze no drugs :/  
Victoria analyzed the text. She attempted to form a response, hoping to reach out to her friend but was interrupted with another text from Max.  
Maxine: but i would love your company :)  
Victoria's heart leaped. Her mind raced at the thought of Maxine preferring her company among the sea of Blackwell students. Nathan and the others looked at the queen with interest as Victoria held on to her phone nervously.   
"Did the hipster herself text ya or something? Your face is as red as a tomato." Nathan questioned again. Victoria snapped out of her school girl crush phase and posed like the cool and collected queen she was.   
"Yes, in fact she did," she began to grab her purse, "hipster and I are ditching this party."   
"Oh good for you, finally getting your thirsty ass into action."   
Victoria rolled her eyes, typical Nate response.  
"Who knows maybe this 'thirsty ass' can score a date with the lovely hipster."   
Victoria: on my way max  
Reaching in her purse for the keys to the moped, she waved at her friends.  
"Au revoir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Chase has a moped 2k16


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfies between Maxine and Victoria.

Maxine and Victoria looked out the dorm window. The stars were visible due to the lack of storm clouds at the moment in Arcadia Bay. Victoria was grateful, the stars were comforting. In fact, she was always a nocturnal type. Thrived at night time.   
"Thanks for coming tonight Tori."   
Maxine beamed her signature charming smile at her. Victoria loved when she used that nickname. Made her feel special.   
"Of course, one ditched vortex party won't be the end of the world for me," the blonde replied and nervously added,   
"Especially, if it means spending time with you."   
Maxine giggled at the flustered blonde, she scooted in closer.   
"I'm glad to hear I'm such good company to be around. You're not to bad yourself."   
Maxine shot her a wink, tucking a blonde stray hair back into place. Oh my god. Victoria's heartbeat fast. The queen of Blackwell exterior was replaced with a infatuated hopeless romantic. Victoria analyzed Maxine, she'd always observed her abundant freckles and baby blue eyes. She was a goddess. The queenbee grabbed at her phone. Motioning the brunette toward herself.   
"Come here poubelle hippie, let's take a selfie."   
Maxine laughed at the other girl girl.   
"Whose the 'selfie ho' of Blackwell now Victoria?"   
She wanted to preserve their moment together. Cheesy as it sounded.   
They posed, and click. One picture taken. The girls prepped for the 2nd selfie. But before Victoria clicked her button to take the picture, she felt Maxine's perked lips on her cheeks. Click. The kiss had been captured on her phone. Before she could even react , Max's lips brushed against hers. Victoria couldn't believe it, Maxine Caulfield was kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gals being pals am I right


End file.
